Broken Chain
by Red IronDragon
Summary: Nera, a girl found by the Xeno Queen Quntara years earlier with no memory of her past, Leaves her home that will have her encounter her older sister Sera, the hunters of the galaxy the Predators, and face an opponent that may very well consume her.
1. Chapter 1

**8 years before present day**

Deep underground a middle aged man finished a few final adjustments on a holding tank. After years of work, of spending countless hours changing tiny genetic indicators and hormones, and numerous failures he'd finally done it. He looked at his creation through the curved glass. It was nearly ready to be released and all those who had ridiculed him and called him mad would regret it. He noticed a twitch as his creation moved. He marveled at its deep red skin, how its skeletal body was covered in iron like muscle. He wondered what it would think when it woke. He inspected the tail which split into four near the end. How the head flattened near the back. He marveled at the life he had created. Soon, very soon it would be ready to awaken.

* * *

Deep under ground a lithe figure awoke from its sleep. She was being summoned by mother. She along with her three sisters wondered into the laying chamber. Towering above them was mother. "Hello my children. I have called you to give you a mission. Your older sister Sera was left on her own in a cruel galaxy. I want you to find her. She is somewhere in the Cromston system. Three of the sisters bowed, the last did not.

Nora Everlin as she was once known, or Nera as mother called her watched her three sisters go while she stayed. She watched Titania, her largest sister follow a cave to the ship she had stolen from humans, Zemaret, her second to youngest sister gathered a few drones to go with Titania, and Drara , the youngest who had only recently been transformed went somewhere Nera didn't know about. their mother, Quntara turned to her remaining daughter. "Nera I think you should go. You haven't left the hive since I found you. Go with your sisters." Nera shook her head and telepathically told her mother no. Quntara seemed to think about the situation for a minute. " I know that you can't remember your past and don't want to remember it. But I want you to go to new places and see new things. My few human allies have secured transport and there is something else.' Nera shook her head. Quntara shook her head in return. " If you don't want to go I won't make you, but your costing yourself an opportunity. Your sisters leave in a day's time. The queen turned her attention to another matter while Nera returned to her little nook.

20 hours later Nera was sneaking to the surface. Her curiosity had grown so strong she couldn't resist. She hadn't been on the surface for four years and now she was breathing fresh air. She could sense mother, filled with amusement as she monitored her movements. Nera had planned on just exploring the surface but mother was encouraging her, trying to get her to join hers sisters. Instead she saw something large and fast zoom overhead. Through her mental connection, Mother expressed worry. But Nera's curiosity only grew stronger. She followed the craft for a mile before finding it had landed. Hiding in the blue leafed bushes natural on the planet. A ramp was leading from the open bay of the ship with two men standing at the end of the ramp with guns. An image flashed through her mind. An image of fires burning among rubble and a lone man pointing a pistol at someone. She shook her head wondering where that came from.

Cautiously she snuck closer, eventually standing on top of the small ship which stood 20 feet off the ground. Below she could hear the two men talking. " Hey speaking of marriages did ya hear, the bosses cousin got married bout 3 weeks ago." The larger man who was bald and had obviously seen some fierce fighting due to the shrapnel scars all over his body. The skinnier tan and dark haired man asked who in return. "You know her, I think you met her once when she was visiting the boss at the club. I think her name was Sarah, Kera, Sera, Sera that's the one." That caught her curiosity. Were they speaking of her long lost sister. The smaller man spoke with a slightly thick vote " Sera, as in the black devil Sera who slaughtered 25 men who came at the boss and all she used were a pistol and her bare hands. Jesus man she gav me the creeps. She's the one who controlled those bugs that helped save town. Did you see the size of the dinosaur one. I've seen dinosaurs at the museums and that things a fucking with black skin, spikes on its spine and tail, and it looks like someone gave it steroids cuz its at least half again the size of a skeleton I've seen. I heard that monster took out fucking tanks." Nera was sure of it. These men were speaking of her older sister. She considered dropping down, knocking them out and dragging them back to mother, but new scents and sounds killed that idea.

5 men, all carrying guns, were leading a 6th who was pushing a cart that looked heavy. Before the two guards could speak the crate was pulled up into the ship and everyone went inside, including Nera who crawled on the roof then hid in a vent. Minutes later she felt the ship begin to vibrate. She could feel mother in her mind connecting it to Titanias and telling her sister to follow her. Even though Nera had never been outside the have she was really quite excited to be leaving for and adventure. And what an adventure it would be.

A day later Nera finally crawled from the vent and out of the dropship into the larger vessel She wasted no time in taking shelter in the vents, finding that she could access any room in the ship from them. In one particular place, above the dining hall She heard something that completely drew her attention. In the dining area there were two men. One was young, maybe her age, with black hair and bright green eyes, the other was an older man, his white hair showing his age, his beard shaking as he spoke. "Now Jason, I know the boss took pity on you after your mother died, but that still doesn't give you an excuse to slack on the job. Your a great shot and a good fighter, but when it comes to you just doing regular duty like cleaning the tanks after every meal. The captain is getting tired of your shit. Hey Hey Jacob Bartsow are you listening to me you ass." To Nera that name struck something. In her mind a image of a smiling boy came up, a boy dressed in a dirty shirt with a green martian and jeans. Her head began to hurt intensively, making her curl into a ball. It was as if her mind was fighting her, trying to send the memory back to whatever dark abyss it had come from. The image faded as the pain followed suit. She lay there for a while pondering what had just happened.

Jason was having a very different experience. After being chewed out by the first mate (who happened to be the captains twin brother) He had started cleaning the kitchen, the pots and pans, until he heard something that sounded like a low cry. He stopped everything, standing in silence. He heard it again coming from the vent above. Standing on the table he put his face to the vent. Unable to see anything he pulled out his belt flashlight. By the time he got light inside he saw nothing. He was sure he had heard something.

Nera crawled through the ventilation and followed the scent of the man Jason. Her curosity, like a cats, was becoming dangerous but she had to satisfy it. It felt like that man had something to do with her past.

On Cyran Sam was driving back from the store. He still couldn't believe he was going to be a father. After the wedding he and Sera had gone to the resort planet of El Paradiso. It had been nice until a man had tried to get Sera drunk. When she refused to drink he had grabbed her, did not end well for him. After the incident no one had tried messing with them again. Now that they were back on the planet Sera had returned to her hive to settle them down, and Sam reported in for duty. His first assignment home was to head to the training camp and get ready for a new shipment of recruits. Now he was heading back to the hive, or the mountain house, as he had nicknamed it. Now that Sera was about three months along in her pregnancy she was ravenous. He was only too thankful that the corps was footing the bills. As soon as he parked the car in the old hangar bay he could smell the cooking food through the vents. Sera was cooking her favorite, country fried steak, with mash potatoes, corn, green beans, and gravy with toast. His mouth started watering as the smell filled the elevator. The door opened and he walked down the corridor. He opened the door to their little apartment and standing there in the kitchen was his beautiful wife, but to ruin the moment his idiot cousin Romaro and his family were sitting at the table. Great.

* * *

**Hey guys Dragon here with the first chapter of Broken Chain. I made it short so i could get it out sooner. Expect some good things outta the series and I wil get the next chapter out in about a month or so. I'm just really busy with studying for finals so that's the soonest I can get it out. Like and enjoy.**

.


	2. From darkness, into darkness

**7 years 5 months before present**

the old man stood by, looking on proudly as his creation ran through a maze that was difficult for most humans to complete. It used its four tails to jump from wall to fall, using its hands for balance. It chased down the small deer like animal that had been released into the maze. The man watched as his brain child captured and slaughtered the animal with precision blows. Pressing a button a door to his left opened and the creature walked into. Although it towered over its creator it crouched and purred as he rubbed its head. The man began to cough violently and after a minute he removed his hand from his lips, they were stained crimson. He pulled a bottle from his pocket and swallowed the pills. He didn't have much longer and his mind wandered to what would happen to his creation when he was gone. He couldn't let them get it.

* * *

Nera settled into the little cozy vent base she had made her makeshift nest. Over the week since she had snuck on board the ship, she'd been observing the man who had caught her attention. She had watched him through the vents in the shower room, his room, and the cafeteria. She had almost been spotted once when she had left the vents to get water but she had stayed undiscovered. She had remembered more, at first she didn't want to but many of the memories that were popping up were good. She remembered when she was eating something cold and sweet with a brown haired woman and they were both laughing. It was called ice cream. Now she was waiting for the man named Jacob. She heard the door open and Jason walked in. He locked the door before collapsing onto the bed. Pulling the vent cover up quietly she slipped into the room.

Sera rubbed her swollen belly, sending her growing daughter mental images of the world. Sam walked in covered in oil. The old car was dying and they had tried to fix the engine but it was no use. It was probably time they got a new jeep anyways. He saw on the couch next to her groaning, probably from lying under the car for an hour. " You know instead of another jeep maybe we should get a minvan." Sera laughed at the suggestion " Yeah but then what will we use for all our off road needs" Sam made a show of considering it, holding his chin in his hands" we could always get a ATV." Sera pulled him close for a kiss " I'll always just prefer the reliable packhorse." she pulled him in for a tight kiss.

Nera crouched near the sleeping man, looking t his face while he snoozed. He seemed so familiar. She looked at a picture by his bed. It showed the man standing with a older woman and man, probably his parents. An image flashed through her mind of a blond haired woman holding a little girl, both of them were laughing, then a image of fire and blood and rubble replaced it. Nera was looking at the blond haired woman, crying, the woman was slowly being crushed by the rubble on top of her, she was telling Nera "Don't be scared honey don't be scared, helps on the way" then something exploded and smoke filled her eyes. She returned to reality, she realized that she'd been holding her head in both hands so hard that she had started bleeding. But the worse thing was that the man had woken up and was looking right at her, their faces inches apart.

She was the first to act, jumping up and grabbing the vent with her hands. He grabbed her tail and wrapped his legs around the posts of his bed. He had weight on his side, but she was stronger, slowly he was pulled into the vent with her. He pulled back harder, straining his muscles. Nera growled as her tail was stretched, her claws started to slip on the smooth metal of the vents. Jason started to pull her back down, until the door opened. The girl who had come in looked at Jason and the vent with equal confusion. "What the hell is going on." The distraction was all Nera needed. With her full strength she charged through the vent with Jason being pulled along. " Through the vents his words echoed " what the hell is this."

Jason was pulled along through the vents, covering his head with a free arm. He didn't want to hold on yet he was scared to let go. He finally let go when she stopped. In a very dimly lit chamber where she appeared to have made her home, the woman/thing was looking at him from the corner. He pulled out a mini flashlight from his pocket an shined it in her direction. Now that he could see her better he could make out her details. She looked so similar to the bosses cousin in law when she was demonized, as he and his pals called it. If this girl was anything like her then he was royally screwed. For now she seemed content to stay in the corner and watch him. He looked at her face, it was beautiful but there was something else. He knew that face from somewhere. "Hello there, uh may i ask who you are." The girl said nothing just crouched down lower. Jason could see the small spiked going down her spine and the serrated spear like tip on that skeletal tail. He started to see some familiar aspects of the face. The bright green eyes were a different color, but still held that same mischievous glint. Her nose was crooked, in just the way a little girl he knew years ago was, and a missing canine that happened when a prank went wrong. He couldn't believe it. There was no way she was alive " No...Nora. Nora Everlin."

Sera groaned as she got up from bed. She was about 3 months along and she had already started having a sore back. Her mood swings had started kicking in and Sam had started staying away when he sensed through the connection that she was in a bad mood. She went to the kitchen and made herself a sandwich. It was only about 9 at night, with Sam alone at work she was alone. Nearly the whole hive was hibernating except for her praetorian Rook and 3 drones. Tarturus stayed away from the hive mainly. Sera placed her plate in the sink. Her enhanced hearing picked something up as a sound echoed through the vents. She mentally registered where everyone was at. Rook was on the lowest floor and the three drones were all in the woods. She could hear the echoes of footsteps on stairs coming down the hall. Sam wasn't home and the scent she smelled wasn't familiar. That meant that whoever was on this level with her was a stranger.

Nera was in agony. It felt that something was trying to push its way out her throat, images flashed through her mind. Images of mangled, crushed, burned bodies. She could see men and women screaming as they burned alive, a person in a strange suit holding a gun shooting people, and her own mother trying to push the rubble crushing her away as the flames approached. Then when all the fire had died and she was the only one left in a cold dead wasteland, that was when her new mother appeared, guiding her to a waiting ship all while she stayed silent. The thing in her throat pushed its way out, and for the first time in 9 years she spoke. It was a sad whisper as her throat could barely make the word out. "Mommy, mommy, mommy." Jason wrapped his arms around her as her clawed hands tore the skin of her scalp, as if she were trying to claw the images from her mind. They sat there for a long while until Nora fell asleep from exhaustion. Jason looked at her wondering at what she had been through. "How the hell am I going to explain this to my boss."

The intruder entered her ans Sam's living room through the door and started looking for the light switch. Sera flicked the safety off on her colt and lined the sights up on the persons chest. It was a woman from the scent and her figure. Just as the woman flipped the light switch, Sera fired. Her first shot hit the woman but didn't get through the vest she was wearing, her second shot grazed the woman' arm. At that point the woman was firing back with a shotgun full of buckshot. A pellet stuck in Sera's arm and her pain woke the whole hive. Normally they wouldn't have rushed to her aid because she was able to deal with this problem. But Sera was pregnant and was not as agile or fast as she normally was. Rook charged up the stairs while a dozen drones rushed through the vents. The woman fired again, the pellets shattering the dining ware on the table and counter top, among them her favorite mug with a picture of her and Sam on their honeymoon. "Oh its on now bitch!" Sera edged her gun around the chair she had taken cover behind. Seeing the the woman's foot from the edge she fired. The bullet hit the girls foot and sliced through the material of her shoe. The girl collapsed and was immediately set upon by the drones who had just leaped from the vents. They immobilized her arms, legs, and head. Sera walked over, setting her gun on the table. "I want to know why you attacked me, who you are, and who sent you." The girl stayed silent a defiant look in her eyes, but it was obvious she was scared. Sera could tell she knew nothing about the xenomorphs. " I'm just gonna take a look inside your head. I won't break anything. Promise."

Jason had set Nora on his better while she slept. He then went to the captain and explained what he knew. The cap seemed pretty accepting of the situation, he had even said he'd had a similar experience (except without the alien girl part) he had recently met and old friend from his past. He had called up the boss and handed the phone to Jason. "Now Jason, Rolo says that you have a girl similar to my cousin in law, I want to hear all about this. " Lucas his boss was actually a pretty nice guy... if u didn't make him mad. The cap left the cabin and Jason began to tell his side of things.

Sera could see the girls memories. Her name was Chloe, she had lived by herself on the street for years. She had recently been picked up by a man who trained her a bit then sent her here. Personally Sera thought the man had just sent her on a suicide mission. Chloe had just been told to attack her and nothing else really. The drones released the girl who was still stunned. Sera left her mind and looked at the young caucasian girl. She didn't deserve to die but Sera didn't know what to do with her. Sam was on his way having sensed trouble. The door opened and Herbert, the leader of the people who lived in the hangar, came in. she was distracted for a second and the girl pushed him aside. Sera saw her hobble to the elevator. "Sera who was that, was she the one shooting?" Sera sensed Sam pull into the hangar, he was worried and the hive could sense it. A minute later he barged in "Sera are you alright, what happened?" She quickly told him and Herbert of what she had learned. Sam grabbed a broom while Herbert went up top. " Do you know where she went" he asked through the link. Her hive was getting agitated so she had probably taken the elevator down. She just hoped she hadn't gone to the very bottom level. She was distracted when the phone started ringing. It was Lucas.

Chloe started hobbling as fast as she could when the elevator doors opened. She was scared didn't know where she was, and worse it was pitch black. She regretted taking that mans offer back on Lazran (desert planet) he had offered her food, and warm clothes, in return she had trained and then come here. She was suppose to kill the woman with silver hair. Unfortunately, he had never told her about those things. Her ribs hurt from when the bullet hit the vest, and the light from her little pocket light was all she had. The walls were covered in some black material, she heard something moving just out of the edge of the light. That's when she found them. Large greenish, eggs. She tip toed through them hoping nothing would happen. She was so nervous she didn't notice the egg in front her until she bumped it. She gasped, but nothing happened. She looked at it closely, noticing it was different then the other eggs. It had a dark blue color with white cracks spreading through the blue. Curious she tapped the flap looking top with her hand then rested the whole palm on it. She felt something move inside.


	3. Getting the gang together

Sera and her praetorian Rook took the elevator down to the bottom level of the base. Once the doors opened they wondered deeper into the darkness. When Sera saw the body on the floor next to the blue skinned egg which lay empty she cursed. She was looking at the body of the brown haired caucasian girl who lay at the ground by her feet, a blue facehugger around her face. " Damnit, I didn't think she'd go down not up. Even though she was with child she still effortlessly picked the linp body up onto her shoulder. She connected to Rooks mind "Have the drones make a resin wall in front of the elevator and block this place off. I don't there to even be a remote chance of this happening again. Sera went back to the elevator while the drones on the floor went to work. Rook joined her in the elevator and hit the up switch.

Nora was pulled into the shower by the girl she had seen come into Jason's room the day before (or was it night before, hard to tell on a ship) The woman's name was Lizzy and Nora growled at her and she slowly peeled off her armor and washed her. This had happened due to the way Jason's boss had handled things. What Nora understood was that she and Jason would be taken to see his boss, who was on the same planet Sera was, but Nora needed to be cleaned, seeing as she hadn't had a bath for almost 10 years. Lizzy wrapped a soapy rag around Nora's tail and pulled down. At this Nora started to laugh because it tickled.

Jason was in Lizzy's cabin setting up a bed for Nora when the door opened. Lizzy walked in and behind her came Nora. Without the black armor she looked completely normal, now if only they could get her to act like an adult. She still acted like a little kid (Some of the crew members found her antics hilarious.) He left the cabin while lizzy was getting Nora settled in (or at least trying to.) Jason knew they would be home in 2 weeks, but he wished it was sooner.

Titania set her ship on a intercept course. She could sense Nera on the ship she was following. Getting up out of the pilots seat she went down the stairs into the hold where her living quarters. Besides her bed and kitchen, a dozen drones and warriors hibernated inside, waiting for action. She could sense Nera's excitement at something. For some reason it was infectious. Her younger sister couldn't sense her at this distance, it however was opposite for Titania.

Nora was excited because Jason had brought her to the mess hall where a movie was on. She was curling her lips as she had a brain freeze from the snowcone she was eating. Jason laughed at her expression as did Lizzy. Titania however was not laughing **(brain freeze weirdly can go through psychic links if one isn't prepared, kinda sucks Sam and Sera learned the hard way) **Jason thought that maybe it wouldn't be so bad a trip back home. He saw Nora smiling and giggling as she and Lizzy began to poke and prod at each other. He had no idea what was in store for him.

Sera set the girl on the bed in the spare bedroom. On the way up the facehugger had come off, curled on the elevator floor. Sam came in behind her to check her pulse. Speaking quickly she explained what happened. " Sera why do you even have those eggs we talked about this." He was referring to the xenomorph eggs she kept on the bottom floor, especially the blue eggs that Qunatara had laid. Sera had taken the eggs from the destroyed hives she had visited on other planets. She had returned to Amazonia and found the blue eggs deep underground in the same caves where she had met Quntara. She had hidden them all under the base so no one could be killed again.

Nora and Lizzy headed back to their room. Lizzy fell asleep as she hit the bed, Nora stayed awake as her mind played out memories from years earlier. She was little, playing on a slide with a black haired boy with a crooked smile and bright blue eyes. Their parents were in the background, talking. Her mother was beautiful with her blond hair, bright green eyes, and shining smile. Her father was big, a muscled man with brown hair, a missing front tooth, and rough skin from working. She could remember the taste of the chocolate ice cream they had gotten. She remembered her mom and dad taking her to a huge shopping complex, they had been in the store for a few minutes when there was a flash and loud bang. Tears started to flow down her face.

Luke was busy searching the web. After Jason had called him he researched the bombing incident that occurred on Jason's home planet. A group of rebels had targeted a recruiting center in a mall. Unfortunately they had used a few too many explosives **(actually way too much) **The entire place had been blown apart. Over 3,000 people had died. Before the bombing public opinion had been with the rebels, but then massively turned against them. Then the real shocker came. He had found out Nora's father had survived but with severe burns all over his body. Nora's body had never been found along with a few hundred others. They had been believed to be blown apart. He took a sip of the whiskey on his desk, rubbing his head. Sera was already grouchy enough with her pregnancy, he didn't want to make it worst.

Jason woke up to the feel of someone moving on his bed. He turned his head to see Nora hugging him and her tail wrapping around her legs. He could see that she had been crying. He was sure she had remembered something from her past and it hurt him to see it. For a while he laid there awake. She was quiet but awake for awhile before falling asleep, then he did as well.

**2 weeks later**

Sam pulled his truck into the spaceport parking lot. Luke's smuggling ship was landing today and Sera had sent him to pick up the Nora girl and her friend Jason. She had stayed behind since her back was hurting again and it was putting her in a foul mood. He could sense one of her xenomorphs nearby. It was watching him in case things went bad. It kind of relieved him that even though Sera couldn't be there she could still send backup. He saw a tall, lean, black haired man with a smaller, thin girl with dark blonde hair. She shared none of the features Sera had like the silver hair or slightly bright teeth. He knew it was them because they were surrounded by Tim, Julio, Ajeet (makes damn good indian food) and Salazar. They came over to him form the spaceport entrance and as their bags were loaded Sam introduced himself. The young man did the same "I'm Jason, you might remember me and this is Nora." He pointed to the girl who was chowing down on a doughnut. They jumped into the seats in the bed of his truck. The girl seemed excited as she couldn't stop fidgeting.

Nora was almost jumping out of her skin. She was here, on the planet where Sera was. She could sense all the different hive members that were spread around the city. There was a drone nearby and she tried to connect her mind to it's. It surprised her that not only couldn't she connect her mind to its, it retaliated by sending a mental shock at her that hurt. Behind that drone she had sensed something larger, and a lot scarier then her.

Titania set her ship down in the forest. Her sister was moving fast on the planets surface. It meant she was being taken somewhere. Titania could sense all of the drones on the planets surface that belonged to a separate hive. They were linked to a powerful mental presence and she was pretty sure she knew what it was. Their lost sister was here. Sera was here. Titania had her drones come out of the ship and start to proceed to the source of the mental presence. She felt the ground shaking. A flock of birds flew out fast in front of them. Titania froze when a large black clawed foot emerged from the bushes. She and the her drones ran as whatever the food was attached to roared. A drone was torn away from beside her by giant teeth filled jaws and she heard crunching. This beast was like nothing she'd ever seen.

Derek drove his jeep away from the base after saying hello to his sister. He was about 45 minutes from town when he saw Sam go by and waved with his brother in law waving back. He turned a corner right into a woman. She looked ragged, her clothes were slightly torn, and he hit her she was knocked out. He checked her out to see she was only unconscious. He didn't recognize her jumpsuit so she might of just arrived. Derek looked to the forest as something large roared. Most of the people on the planet stayed out of it since they believed Tartarus to be a natural predator and he pretty much was the dominant predator. Derek loaded the girl in the shotgun seat, then strapped himself in. He'd take her home to patch her up then find out who she was.

Nora was so excited. They had just entered a large concrete building in the side of a cliff. Now they were in an elevator heading down. She could sense the sheer mass of the xenomorphs in this place. Sera was definitely here, She felt a powerful mental entity touch her mind, probing it then leave. The elevator opened and Nora rushed out running to the source of the mental presence. A door opened in front of her only for her to run into an outstretched arm. She did a half flip onto the floor, while a silver haired woman stood over her. "So your the one Luke told me about. I'm pretty sure your gonna be more trouble then I thought." Nora looked at her sister, surprised at how different she looked then what mother described, but what surprised her was Sera's swollen belly. She was with child and Nora could sense the child within. It was going to be harder to take her back to mother then she thought.

When Titania woke up she was laying on a couch in a strange room. A young man in a camouflage shirt and green pants. "Oh your up, sorry if u didn't wake up on a bed but it is a small apartment and well my room isn't clean. I found you on the road after, well after i hit ya." That explained her sore ribs. " I brought you to my place to patch you up. If you want anything to eat the kitchen's through the door behind me and the bathroom is to the left. I'm gonna go get my brother in law, he's a doctor." The guy left and Titania went to the shower. She took off her jumpsuit then began to strip her body of the plates of armor that had been growing. She was glad she had tucked her tail into her jumpsuit. she might stay with the man for a few reasons. She didn't know the area so she needed a guide, she wanted to blend in until she could find Nora and Sera, but most importantly that man smelled slightly like a queen. She turned on the hot water and stepped in, reveling in the heat. She felt her lower body twitch and she cursed. "Not now" She was going into her monthly heat. This was gonna be torture.

* * *

**Hey guys wassup Iron here with a new chapter. Please like and leave a review. I'll see if i can't get the next chapter out soon**

**until then see ya**


	4. Lunch and Love

the shimmering figure looked down on the oomans marching below him. His fingers were itching to feel the warmth of freshly spilt blood. But not now, now he was not allowed to hunt the oomans. his elders had sent him here when a serpent presence had been detected on the planet. Heavy fang was to confirm it then call for the ship of youngbloods to land. The thing he'd been surprised to see was that this planet was a training ground for ooman youngbloods. Perhaps they were using the serpents for training purposes. He was doubtful though, that seemed like too much of a coincidence. He could hardly believe the oomans didn't know the serpents were here, and his ship had detected no signs of any research facilities. He had heard from members of his clan how some oomans captured and tried to tame the serpents, ha stupid creatures. His proximity radar blipped and a serpent came into view. It was moving lazily, like it had a full meal in its belly. It was likely to return to its hive to sleep, leading him right to his prey. fang looked back at the oomans again then jumped from his perch onto the nearby cliff.

Sera was chopping tomatoes to make a sauce while Nora was on the couch eating cookies. The young girl was annoying like a real little sister. She had quickly connected her mind to the hive and was very energetic. When Sera had asked her to sweep the garage, halls, and rooms she had done so rather efficiently. She just wished Nora would stop asking her to go see Quntara. Sera was not leaving the planet because 1, she was a good 4 months pregnant, 2 she was safe here on the planet, and 3 she would probably end up killing the bitch when she saw her. she connected to Sam's mind and saw through his eyes. He was marching through the woods with the recruits, it was hot and humid after it had just rained. She was glad she was in her nice air conditioned apartment at the base. Sam heard her thoughts and cursed her, causing her to silently giggle. She was glad she had ordered tarturus deeper into the forest. That was where his favorite prey lived, and also he considered pretty much anything he saw fair game. He had hunted something interesting a few days earlier, but he refused to tell her. She still remembered the beast he had hatched from and shuddered. She had no doubt it was probably still alive. The girl who had attacked her weeks earlier was still in a coma and on the lower levels. She wondered how her brother Derek was. He had been busy working on a frigate which had landed a week earlier with engine problems. Thinking of that she picked up the phone.

Fang was growing impatient. The serpent which turned out to be a drone was moving slow. He had never really been a patient hunter. His teachers had always scolded him for that. He had always been the sort to go straight for the kill. His brother was more the sort for stalking prey slowly. The drone lifted its head and it seemed to look straight at him. It looked for a long second then continued its slow pace. How did it not notice him. camouflage was useless against the serpents. A doubt began to eat at him. Now that he was really taking notice he saw it, the drone was not acting normal, not behaving normal. It would have flung itself at him usually, but its calm demeanor was unnerving him. He had hunted the serpents on many worlds and fought fiercer creatures, but for the first time in his life he felt worry. A second drone came into view to join the first and their pace increased. he followed them cautious.

Derek walked into his apartment and set the pizza he was carrying down. He walked into the living room to see the woman he has saved doing push ups. "Hey Erza (**yes like Erza Titania from fairy tail which is a awesome series) **I got lunch." The dark haired woman stood up. "Thanks for the food." She sat at counter top and pulled a slice out. Derek noticed her cheeks were slightly flushed but that was because she'd been working out.

Titania ate the food savoring the taste. she hadn't had pizza in years since she'd left her old life behind. Feeling the need to go she got up and went to the restroom. While relieving herself her thoughts turned to Derek. He had the hive scent on him even though it was faint, his last name was Hammeron and he had mentioned his older sister Sera in an earlier conversation. She had no doubt he knew the person she was looking for. The problem was, was she falling for him. In her old life she had never been much of a dater, preferring to keep to herself. But this guy, he was kind and caring, and he sure as hell wasn't rude to women like most men she met. He was her age and when he wasn't at the apartment her thoughts turned to him. Her heat wasn't helping. Whenever he was there she had to fight to keep from jumping and ravaging him. In her old life he would have been the kind of man she wanted.

Sam sat down on the moldy log as the 16 person group sat down to rest. He hadn't marched for a long time and he had kind gone out of shape. Sera connected with him, telling him she was almost done with dinner. Sam didn't want to miss dinner because Sera's handmade sauce was amazing with the pasta she used. She also told him she had made plenty for everyone and she meant the entire group. He turned to the Drill instructor in charge. "Sir I have news to report. My wife has just made a delicious dinner for the group and she says that it will be cold if we do not move our asses double time." The instructor ordered everyone into marching formation. "Sergeant Slotzky may I ask, how far is it to your home?" Sam knew that the instructor couldn't resist his wife's cooking either. " It is approximately 2 miles from where we are." The man ordered double time and everybody started moving.

Sera stirred the sauce as the pasta softened in the boiling water. She could smell the herbs that were packed into the ruby red liquid. She had gotten fresh tomatoes and herbs from the grocery store. After mixing them all up into a sauce she let it simmer on low for a few hours as she made the bread. That was full of garlic and cheeses. Sam told her he was on the way. She left the sauce simmering and went up to the top floor with Nora. Nora set the tables already set out while Sera put down the cloth and silverware. The tables were set in a medium sized room in the main hangar, large enough to park a apc or semi with trailer. Her praetorian Rook brought the sauces, pasta, bread, and fruit up the elevator on a cart. She looked into Sam's mind while getting the drinks to find him breathing hard. They were most of the way home now and only about another 2 minutes till they got there. She sat down at the head of the table, pulled out a seat for Sam and had Rook head down to the lower levels.

Sam was the first through the door of the hangar and towards the back room where Nora was waiting to greet them. The smell of the food caused him to ignore the pain in his lungs and legs. He saw the open seat next to Sera and saw down. He took a minute to catch his breath then took a big drink of water. " Ohhhh god that was miserable." Sera laughed as the others came in wheezing. With her mind Sera had Nora serve everybody a plate with Sera and Sam last. Sera listened to the sounds of slurps and grunts of appreciation as the men ate their food. A few even tried to hit on Nora but she shyly shrunk into her seat between Sera and the instructor. Sera laughed as Sam dipped a piece of his bread in the sauce then dabbed it on her cheek.

Fang readied his blades as he crouched into a cavern. He had seen the drones enter this place. To his scanners it looked only a few feet deep, but as he turned on his masks night vision he saw that it went far far deeper. He traveled through it for what seem forever. He entered a large rock strewn chamber filled with jagged boulders. He mask could make out no details so he took a luar-ke dekna from his pouch, activated it, and tossed it in the air. The chamber was suddenly filled with light that revealed the writhing figures of dozens of serpents, and one giant one standing on two three clawed legs, with 4 fingered arms rippling with muscle, and a mouth with no need for a inner one, for the teeth were as long as blades and thick as his arm, and its eyes. Those bright green eyes with the cat eye center looked at him with a burning hunger.

Sera sensed something was wrong. Tartarus was getting riled up. Something had intruded on his lair. Sera had only been there once herself and knew that Tartarus did not like intruders. The massive creature had something in its jaws, flailing to escape.

Fang brought his blades down on his arm at the elbow, cutting through flesh and bone. He roared in pain as he dropped 2 dozen feet to the ground. Getting up quickly he fled back through the small cavern, through the woods, to his ship. Before making it halfway the sound of trees being torn down echoed around him. The beast was closing fast. He made it to his ship, punching in coordinates into the computer just as the beast arrived. It barely missed a swipe with its tail as his ships engines blasted him into orbit. He pulled out his med kit, dipping his spurting stump into an acid that would cauterize the flesh. He had to tell the elders about this infestation and the beast.

Derek walked out of his bathroom, steam following in his wake. All he wore were a pair of white boxers. Moving through his living room into his bedroom, he opened the door to find Erza on his bed. She wore nothing but a pair of loose ping panties and a white bra. "Hello Derek come sit with me on the bed." He walked over on the bed and sat down, as he did so she wrapped her arms around him. Kissing his neck softly, she massaged his body. He didn't know what was going on, but he liked it. The TV in the room was on, playing a low jazz, she turned his head and kissed him full on the lips. They fell back onto the bed further with her wrapping her arm around him. while their tongues battled in their lips, Erza used her free hand to pull down his briefs. " He broke off for a second "Wait what ate you doing?" As his underwear came off she started to pull hers down as well. " I'm getting us started." Her hand wrapped around his hardening dick, in return his hands pulled her bra off and played with her tanned globes. " Now we can get to the fun part." She said.

Erza moved first, flipping herself around so her soaking slit was positioned over Derek's face. Her lips closed on his swollen member, her tongue whirling in her mouth. He pushed two fingers into her tight slit, her warm slick walls grabbing his fingers tightly. He was getting close to orgasm when she stopped. He kept going until her walls tightened and juice spurted from her. She was breathing hard as she turned around again to face him. " I can't stand it any more, screw me hard." Without warning she speared herself on his dick making both of them moan. She took a minute to prepare herself then started to push herself up and down. He helped her by grabbing her hips, pulling down with each thrust. He felt a slight bump on her rear but paid no mind. When he couldn't hold on anymore he climaxed. She sensed it and came at the same time. For a few seconds she lost control letting her mind go. It forced its way into Derek's, allowing him to feel what she felt and vice versa. That made their orgasms much more powerful. Derek lost consciousness due to the overload of sensory information. Erza wasn't far behind, falling asleep with his shaft still in her.

Sera was sitting in her chair in the bases old command center, watching television. She felt for a moment a separate mental presence, one that she did not recognize. That made her wary. First a hunter shows up then this. She was going to have to put out more sentries. Sam came in carrying two cups of steaming hot cocoa. The hot cocoa was for the colder air that was beginning to fall. Soon it would be winter and the cold season here was brutal with 4 inches of snow minimum on the ground. " So Sera, what do you plan on doing about Nora and that other girl?" Sam spoke as he sat down on the couch by her chair. She sipped her cocoa then spoke. " For that other girl I was planning on halting her change, then maybe having her go to Kara. As for Nora I don't know what I'm gonna do with her." "Well maybe for Nora you should consider going with her." Sera turned to Sam shock on her face. " What?" "Its a viable option. I'd go with you. If you were to confront her, show her your not going to do what she wants, maybe you'll have some peace and quiet." Her expression was grim. "Sera I know your mad at me just for suggesting that. You've been like this for over a decade, I know you've gotten use to it, but I also know that deep down you hate what you've become because of what it cost you. Maybe if you confronted her, you can get over that." For a long moment she gave him an intense stare, then started laughing. " Sam, why the hell are you a doctor, you should have become a damn psychiatrist." He started laughing with her and when they finally stopped they shared a long hard kiss.


	5. Date night

When Derek woke up he found Erza laying on top of him. He had a hell of a headache, like a hangover. Erza opened her eyes to look into his bright blue eyes. She kissed him deep and passionately. When she parted with him "Aren't we suppose to get through the bases before we go straight for the home run?" She smiled at that. "Well sometimes you get through all the bases after you hit the home run." She continued french kissing him as he grabbed her ass.

Sera awoke at about 9:14 in the morning. She got up, put on her sweats over her swollen belly. She went to the kitchen and began to cook, adding cream, flour, milk and a few other ingredients into a bowl, she began to make fluffy, light pancakes that were healthy to eat with plenty of syrup. Sam walked out of the bedroom, with no shirt on. Sera giggled as he walked about in his pajama bottoms, she had picked them out 3 weeks earlier and loved them. They were adorable with the urban camouflage and the cats in helmets and flak jackets holding little toy guns imprinted all over it. Sam liked it too but she knew he was embarrassed to wear it around other people. He sat down as she set down the food, Nora bringing the syrup and butter over from the pantry. Sera could sense her excitement. Jason was coming back to Cyran after Luke had sent him off on another shipment pickup. He'd be back this afternoon and Nora was going to pick him up, Sam had been giving her driving lessons when he had free time. He said that she had been doing pretty well. Sera spread some butter on her pancakes as Sam told her about the day before when he had been marching with the men, he had seen a Spade Bull. A rhino sized animal similar to a cow with horns that formed into a spade shape on its head, it was one of Tartarus's favorite prey. She listened as Sam told his story.

Erza entered the shower, as Derek got dressed then left. She felt so much better now that her urges had been soothed for now. She was glad she had cut her tail off at the base, it had hurt but it'd regrow after a few weeks. Her mind turned to Derek. She was confused over how she felt about him. She hated the humans, but him. She liked, no love him. He had been kind to her, fed her, clothed her, and last night made love to her. She felt a connection to him now, one that she didn't want broken. Perhaps tonight, or the next she would make him hers.

Kat yawned, bored out of her damn mind. Her class was nearly over. Since the year before when the mercenaries attacked, and her classmates heard that she had helped fight off the invaders the bullying had largely stopped by everyone. Everyone but Elizabeth. Iron Beth as she was called now was still arrogant, and a bitch. Kat grabbed her bag and ran out as the bell rang, beating the crowd. She jogged at a constant pace, dodging through the emerging students. She exited the main door of the school to pick out her mobile. Going through her contacts she picked Sam "Hey Sam I need a pick up." "Alright Kat I'm on the way. Sera was wanting you to come by. Said she wanted you to do something for her." Sam hung up and as she waited, Kat saw Beth coming up. " Sup orphan girl, waiting on the trash truck to come pick you up." Kat flipped her the bird and started heading for the entrance to the parking lot. Beth followed still spouting insults.

When Kat couldn't stand it anymore she just exploded, finally having too much of the bullying. She slapped the blonde girl and started yelling " Will you shut the hell up for once. All you ever do is run your yap, saying your better then everybody, well guess what. NOBODY FUCKING CARES. If you weren't a rich little bitch you would have had the crap beaten out of you by now. In fact you deserve it. New alert, you say no one likes me, maybe you should take a closer look around. You have no friends, what so ever." Sam pulled up and Kat got in the car, leaving Beth behind, stunned.

Sera sat on the couch watching a shark documentary as Nora, Jason, Sam and Kat walked in the door. Her husband sat down next to hers, Kat and the others sat in the chairs around the two. For a while she listened as Nora and Jason talked, Kat intruding once in a while. She clapped her hands then took Sam's in her own. " Everybody I have an announcement to make. Me and Sam are taking a trip. And Nora is coming with us." Nora started giggling with glee, quickly realizing what Sera meant. Jason and Kat clapped but it was obvious that they were confused. Sera spoke up again " We leave in about two weeks. We just have a few things to take care of."

Derek and Titania piled into the truck. He was taking her to a restaurant Luke owned then she had asked if they could go meet his sister. " So Derek This restaurant your taking me too. What is it?" He smiled "It's a secret but I will say that it is delicious." She questioned the whole time but he wouldn't let the secret slip. They pulled into a full parking lot. They pulled up to the door where a large muscular man was standing guard. He came over "Sir I'm gonna have to ask you to please leave. As you can see, this establishment is for VIPs only." The tone the man used on Derek got to Erza. She felt an urge to rip the mans throat out but restrained herself. Derek pulled out a card and handed it to the man. He took a few seconds to scan the card then hurriedly returned it. "I'm sorry Mr. Hammeron, I didn't know you were Mrs. Slotzkins younger brother. The family parking is behind the restaurant, near the back entrance. If you'd like I can park for you while you enter." Derek got out handed him the keys. He then walked over to her door, opened it and gave her a hand. Her black dress blended with the nightly background as the bouncer took the car. They walked in together, a waitress showing them to a corner table in the back. A waitress came up with menus, standing politely to the side while they went through it. Derek ordered a Spicy pasta with sauce and when he pointed to Erza she put her menu down "My I have the parmesan steak, medium rare."

Derek split a piece of bread in half, giving the first half to Erza. " So Erza, I never asked this before, don't know why but, where are you from. What's your home planet, what did you do before you came to Cyran?" Erza chewed her bread, swallowing before answering the question. " Well, I was born on Centurion, that's what the natives called it. To everybody else it was just JM-091. A desert planet where only the strong survived." She looked lost in memory. "I didn't exactly grow up in a nuclear family. My father was a drinker, my mom... was never really around. I went to foster care for a bit. I hated it, so i kept running away. One time I met the person who would become my mother. Now I have a few sisters." The food arrived steaming. As they dug in He asked her more questions. "I can't answer all you questions or we'll be here all night. As for your earlier question. I came to Cyran looking for work. I hitched a ride on a ship and they dropped me off. I was walking around the woods when something started chasing me. I ran into the road and that's where we met." Derek swallowed a mouthful almost without chewing "That's the basics, but what else is there anything more to it then that." Her face got red "No there isn't. And I don't want to talk about it." Her small outburst surprised him, leading to the rest of dinner being eaten in silence. When they were finished and in the car she spoke up. "I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier. I just don't like talking about my past." Understanding how she felt, He pulled out of the parking lot. "How bout we go meet my sister now. I think you'll like each other.

Sera set down the pan she'd been rinsing into it's place in the dishwashers rack. A slight pulse came from her belly, her hand rushing to it. She directed her mind to her developing child. She felt a slight presence there. She could sense it, the mind of her child was beginning to grow. Perhaps near the end of her term she could start mentally sharing images with her daughter. Daughter, how did she know it was a girl?

Derek turned onto the road leading to Sera's place, ignoring the military property signs and the fence. Erza was in the shotgun seat looking out the side window while the radio played. She turned to him. " I should have asked you back at the restaurant but I forgot. What did you do before you came here?" He didn't hesitate a second. "I went to basic training." She shook her head. "That's not what I meant. What was your childhood like, your family, brother, sister any of those?" He scratched his chin "Alright I'll tell you, but I'm leaving any embarrassing parts out." She grinned. "I have two 4 siblings, the oldest is my sister Sera, then there's my brother Johnathan, he's a ship engineer. Then my younger brother Zachariah, he's in college, then my youngest sister Carla. If you couldn't tell by our last name we our a European descent, specifically Scandinavian descent. We didn't have a lot of money growing up, but we always had our fill. My father was a foreman in a plant that made the equipment for ships computers. We had a typical childhood, occasionally doing stupid things. My sister Sera went into the Marines first, then about a few years later I followed suit. Now she's retired and living here. My parents and youngest sister are back on earth. I don't know where everyone else is." They pulled into the main hangar, being greeted by Sam. "She's expecting you downstairs." Together they headed to the elevator.

When the elevator doors opened Erza quickened her step. She could sense it, the hive all around her, in the vents, behind closed doors, all watching her, not realizing she was one of them. She could sense the heart of the hive just down the hall. She was so close, the person she had been sent to find was here. She turned a corner, heading right for the door. Derek was right behind her." Erza hold on its easy to get lost down here." She stopped at the door. She pushed the button for it to open. Her heart raced faster as the door opened more and more. When it was a quarter open She started through it. Before she her hand was even through, a large black fist swung up from below, colliding with her jaw. She went flying through the air, blacking out. She awoke a few seconds later, staring at the massive black skinned foot on her chest keeping her pinned to the ground. The barrel of a gun was in her face. The wielder of the gun had silver hair and bright green eyes. It was her. "Who the hell are you?" Sera said calmly and coldly.

* * *

**Hey guys hope you like this chapter I will have the next one out soon. Until then c ya**


	6. Baby blues

On Sera's command Rook picked the girl up, keeping her immobilized as he carried her to a empty room. Nora tried to intervene, but Sera forced her to back off. Titania tried to fight, but Rook was too strong and she didn't have time to grow her full strength. Rook threw her in and the door locked behind her. Derek came at his sister angry and demanding an explanation. Sera slapped him across the face stunning him. "Where the hell did you find her?" She walked angrily out of the hall.

Derek tried to go after her, but Sam pulled him back. "Don't she's really pissed off right now. Not just at you and that girl, but herself. She knew she should've seen this coming. Nora followed Sera looking worried. Sam wrapped his arm around Drew. " Come on, I'll take you out for a drink.

Erza looked at her makeshift prison. The door was locked, leaving one way out. She leapt onto the ceiling and took the vent off of the air duct. Before she could even get in twos drones snapped at her. She jumped back as one of them grabbed the vent and put it back in place. So that wasn't a way out. Dropping down to the floor She examined the room. There was a clean made, somewhat dust bed in the corner beside a desk and a television. she pressed the TVs power button and it screamed to life with a nature documentary playing. Okay so she had entertainment. She tried to take control of the drones watching her, but her sisters control was too strong. She doubted she could bust the door since it looked pretty strong. So what to do?

Sera stepped into the shower, feeling the hot water run down her body. She was glad Sam had closed their mental connection on his end, because if he hadn't he'd be part of the receiving end of her anger. She was tired, angry that she didn't see this coming, not this specific situation exactly. She was getting joint pains and her ankles were starting to swell and her mood swings were getting more erratic. Maybe she had better cancel the trip. No, no, it was something she had to do. She felt a flutter in her mind. Searching around with her mind she found nothing. It came again, looking down, she rubbed her swollen belly. It was her child. Its brain was starting to develop. At that moment she forgot her anger, reveling in fantasies of being a mother.

Jason walked into the hangar towards the elevator. As he was opening the door to Sera's apartment Nora burst the door open and tackled him, giving him a near rib crushing hug as they fell to the ground. "Well hello there beautiful." He picked her up and carried her to the couch where he dropped her onto the cushions. Sera came out of the restroom in pajamas while steam flowed around her. "So what does everyone want for dinner?" Nora leapt up waving her hand " ooh ooh ooh pancakes I want pancakes." Sera shrugged her shoulders, " Well since nobody else has any ideas, pancakes it is.' She went to the cupboard and began to get the ingredients together.

Erza sat on the floor, grinding the metal leg she had broken off on the floor. She was sharpening it into a spike so that she'd at least have a weapon. She was still working on her plan of escape. She had to get out of this room, go up the elevator, or the stairs. Then get back to her ship. That's if she could get out of this room, and get to her ship, if it hadn't been torn to pieces by that beast in the forest. She could still sense the two drones in the air duct. Then on the floor above and below there were many drones and warriors. At the bottom of the hive she could sense something, It felt familiar, but she couldn't place her finger on it. Nora and Sera were down the hall in some kind of apartment. She tried to communicate with Nora but Sera was blocking the connection. She was amazed. Sera was much stronger with the psychic links then Erza was. So for now Erza was keeping her mind on lock down to prevent any chance of Sera finding out about her escape plan. Her mind turned to Derek. She felt a pang of want for him but squashed it down. Perhaps if she had the chance and did escape she could grab him and take him home. He could feel his mind, it being a slight buzz on hers. She continued to grind the spike as the tv droned on.

Derek pulled the glass up to his lips and chugged down the beer. Sam was beside him and was sipping whiskey. "Well you should expect this kind of thing. I mean they are women. Women that have been turned into a hybrid of man and the deadliest creatures in the universe, but still their women." Sam was listening to Derek ramble on and knew that he was drunk. He felt a slap on his ass and turned to see a young chick with black hair walking away. She motioned for him to come over until he raised his hand, showing off his wedding ring. Derek however took up the prospect. For a while Sam watched the two of them speak, then the two of them went outside. Picking up his handgun from the front door he followed them to the back parking lot. A pack of gangsters came out from behind cars, demanding that Derek hand over all his valuables. Sam walked up from behind the biggest and pistol whipped him, then pointed his gun at the other four, including the woman. "I suggest you get your friend and leave before things get nasty." One of the younger guys yelled "I'ma fuck you up for hitting Tom-Tom." He tried reaching for a gun in his waistband but Sam shot his hand. "You really don't want to fuck with me or him, seeing as he's my brother in law and Luke slotzkins my cousin." They backed off a bit, for a minute they stood still before grabbing their friend and running off. Sam picked Derek up, seeing where he got punched in the face. "Well did you learn you lesson about drinking single at bars." Derek groaned and rubbed his face "What, not to do it." Sam chuckled as they limped to the car. "Always bring a friend or a weapon, but yeah that works too."

In the morning Sam took Sera to the doctors office, leaving just Nora at the base. Erza was slowly pushing the point of the bed leg into the space between the door and the frame. She felt the point settle by the lock and gently began to pull. So slowly that time seemed to hurt, the large metal door began to pull back. When the gap was large enough she pushed her hand through. Using all her strength, she managed to pull the door back, breaking its restraints. The loud screeching sound it made could be heard through the floor. As Erza got through the door, Nora came through the door of Sera's apartment. Before she could do anything Erza grabbed her, pulling her in. A few minutes later Nora was chained to a chair by the table, with a bowl of water by her. She was struggling to get free as Erza grabbed food and clothes, stuffing them into a bag. She picked up a set of keys. Taking the elevator up she got in the second car in the hangar. She was lucky that almost most of the hive was in hibernation. She wondered why Sera had her hive asleep because if she wanted to, she could easily kill everyone on this planet.

Sera pulled herself up onto the doctor's table. She began describing her symptoms to Dr. Feller. Lately She'd been even hungrier then usual, her mood swings had become more rapid and unpredictable, and her joints were getting pretty sore. Feller used and ultrasound device on her belly and after a moment grunted. "Well, that's not good." Sera's was filled with worry. "Doctor is there something wrong with the baby." Feller shook her head. "There's nothing wrong, in fact she's really healthy. The thing is, well." She sat down. "The child has begun growing at a enhanced rate. That explains your increased appetite and symptoms. Basically, your pregnancy has been kicked into high gear. It's likely a result of your changed genetics." Sam held Sera's hand "Dr. fuller, I have a medical degree but this isn't my specialty, so what does it mean." The female doctor pulled out a popsicle from her mini fridge beneath her desk. "Its means that the baby is going to be due sooner. By my estimate, since you just hit the five month mark, hmm the baby's due in a month. I say that because of the rate the fetus has started to develop. As the doctor assigned to you by the military I am giving you a medical order. No space travel, no foods or drugs that have not been approved by me, and absolutely, absolutely no gunfights." Sera and Sam looked at each other, their faces filled with apprehension and joy. " Well that throws the whole trip idea out the window." Sera got up as Sam held the door open for her. Together they went back to the truck, Sera's hand on her belly.

Nora was fighting against the chains Erza had tied her up in when Sera and Sam came in. Sam quickly broke the lock on the chains then helped Nora get them off. Sera was pissed off that Erza had escaped. But she was even more pissed off that her damn car got stolen. If she could fly her gunship she'd hunt her down, but doctor's orders were no high gs while pregnant.

Erza carried and unconscious Derek onto her ship. Luckily it had suffered no damage. Setting him on the bed, she went to the control console and punched in the coordinates for Quntara's hive. It was strange. She wasn't referring to Quntara as mother anymore, and she had felt a change. It had started happening after sleeping with Derek. Perhaps she'd made a real link with him. As the ship lifted all the ground she stroked his hair. She knew that Sera would follow, It could be days. or weeks, or months. But she would follow.

Sera listened to the phone as the officer on the other end described the mysterious circumstances that her brother went missing under. After thanking the officer she slammed the phone down. "I'm going to kill that bitch." The baby kicked, sensing her anger. Sam brought her a glass of juice, both of them sitting down on the couch. Sera could hear Nora sulking in the guest bedroom. She was having a hard time just accepting that she was much weaker the Erza. Maybe after she gave birth, she'd give Nora some training. But not now, although her brother had been kidnapped, she wasn't able to do anything while in her condition. She had to be patient. Time was on her side. She knew Erza wouldn't hurt Derek because she'd sensed the link between them. She couldn't hurt him if she wanted to. So for now, Sera just sat back and watched tv with her husband, rubbing her pregnant belly.

* * *

**Hey guys Red Iron here. Hope you guys like this update because there will not be another one for a few months. I am leaving on a 4 month long trip, I'll be hiking the mountains countryside. If I can connect to the internet I'll try to update because I'll be taking my mini laptop so until I get back pls be patient. Until then c ya. Like and review.**


	7. Invasion

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh" Sera screamed as the contractions rippled through her. Sam watched through the sterile room's window in the east wing of the hospital. The entire wing had been closed off to non military personnel so that Sera could give birth in complete security. For the last month they had been preparing for this moment, even while Sera's younger brother had been carried off some where by another hybrid. All Sam could do was watch as his wife was in pain. During that time she had tried to hide but but he had noticed. She was filled with worry for her brother. And for the last few days he'd had a friend of his track reports of the ship that took her brother. He had a plan in mind, and Sera was really really REALLY not gonna like it.

Erza pulled Derek by the arm. after 3 weeks of waiting Quntara finally wanted to see him. Derek kept his hand on his sidearm, eyeing the various drones and warriors they passed by. Around Sera's hive he felt safe, but this wasn't his sisters hive. Erza pulled him into a large space, xenomorphs hustled about, carrying eggs or food. What really caught his attention was the giant beast hanging from the roof. The xenomorph queen had to be at least one and a half times bigger then the ones he'd heard about. What was more disconcerting were the three girls who looked like they were cosplaying. They watched as Derek was made to stand before the figure. Erza spoke in his ear. " Only talk when after she has, if she asks a question answer it, and do not do anything to make her mad or embarrass me." Erza stood back as the queens head emerged from its shell. " So Erza is this him. Is this the man who you made a link with?" Erza answered immediately. Getting her answer the queen turned back to Derek. " now tell me human, what are your feelings for Erza?" Derek answered honestly, "I think she's a fine girl. She's strong, smart, and brave." He wasn't trying to exaggerate. Just going with what he thought of her. But." The queen watched him," But what man, is there something wrong with her!" Her voice reverberated around the chamber. The 4 girls tensed, Erza was ready to pounce to defend him, the others were ready to tear him to pieces. "There is nothing wrong with Erza, in fact I love her, but I want to know WHY. Why did u turn my sister into one of them, WHY?" Erza's heart had skipped a beat when he said he loved her, but now she wwas scared that he'd made mother mad. But it was the opposite. "Hahaha hahahaha hahahahaha ha. I must say, you are brave, I see why Erza likes you. I'll answer your question then you'll answer mine. I turned your sister because she was strong. She had a strength of will I've seen in few humans. She defeated one of my praetorians in single combat. Now you will answer my question. How is Sera, Erza said that she will soon be having a child of her own."

Sera slept in her bed, Sam at her side. Their newborn daughter slept in Sera's arms. After hours of labor she'd finally given birth. The baby was healthy and didn't show any signs of xenomorph physiology. Sam looked at the two, memorizing the faces of his wife and baby girl. He wanted to remember them, just in case he didn't come back. He left the hospital, heading to the spaceport. Their was a assault ship with a full 20 man crew and the coordinates to Derek's location. He took a look at the picture of Sera and the baby. He'd come back with Derek, for Sera, or he probably wouldn't be coming back at all. It would at least take a week to get to the location. He knew that Sera was going to be really really pissed, but He didn't want Sera to risk her life. Their child needed a mother more then she needed a father.

Derek laid down on the bed-thing in Erzas room. He didn't tell the queen everything, but the whole time he'd felt a tingling in his head. Erza had told him to wait here while she spoke to the queen alone. For a half hour he sat there alone, at least he thought he was alone. Something was in the shadows above him. A lithe figure dropped down on top of him. It was one of the other women form earlier, he tried to shout, but her breasts muffled him. " I wonder why big sis is so taken with you. I got a quick look in her head and saw what you two did. I wonder, how would it feel with me." Two drones dropped down and pinned his arms and legs. The girl proceeded to rip his clothes off, scratching him in the process. She dabbed a finger in his blood, licking it. "You take good, maybe I can take you from Erza and make you mine. She began stroking his dick all the while trying to force him to kiss her. "Now now, just behave yourself and I'll make sure u fell as good as I" She didn't get to finish her sentence because a fist slammed into her face and threw her off him. Derek looked at his rescuer to see Erza, her face deep red, her tail whipping around in a frenzy. Before the other woman could recover Erza grabbed her by the tail and dragged her outside the room. Before long she returned, hopping on top of Derek. " I'm sorry for my idiot sister, but please, let me continue where she left off."

Erza wrapped her soft lips around his dick, her crotch over his face while he licked her folds. I pushed two fingers into her, while her tongue pushed into his urethra. He tried his best to fight his oncoming orgasm, but failed. Erza sucked every last drop from his cock. letting it go, she turned so her was ready to impale her. " How about we keep going all night." She leaned down, whispering in his ear. " Maybe you can give me a child like your sister." With a little mental persuasion she had his mind accept the idea. He'd now try his hardest to impregnate her. He thrust into her, nearly reaching her womb. As he thrust, she slammed her hips down, driving him deeper. She groaned as pleasure filled her. They continued on in this position for a while before he climaxed, pouring his hot seed into her. She tried to rest for a second, but he wouldn't let her. She driven him into a sex crazed trance. Derek flipped her on her back, plowing into her. For hours he fucked her, until she'd only felt pleasure and couldn't think of anything else. At last he collapsed on top of her unconscious. He seed slowly leaked from her. She wrapped herself around him and fell asleep.

Sam pulled the bolt back on SASG, loacking in a 50 round drum mag. 5 more mags hung from the waist of the E.R.B.A ( Explosive Reactive Ballistic Armor) armor he wore. Also strapped around him was a flamethrower, modified to fire a short range wide field flame. He was preparing to descend into hell to rescue his brother in law. He wasn't sure on his chances, but he was gonna try. The dropship hovered over one of the entrances of the hive. He grabbed the rope, and dropped down. The jump master waved as the ship took off. He was to activate a beacon when he was ready to leave. Turning on the lights one the E.R.B.A's helmet he descended into the abyss. He took one last look at the picture of Him, Sera and the baby in their arms as the last of the sunlight disappeared.

Erza kissed Derek, their love making having only been paused for food and sleep. He pulled on her back, their tongues fighting for dominance. Just as he was about to thrust, explosions and screams of dying xenomorphs echoed through the tunnels. Erza jumped up, shouting at Derek to stay where he was. He of course followed her.

Sam fired a shot round into a drones head, the marble sized pellets tearing it apart. A warrior came at him form the side only to get pellets in its gut. Some acid sprayed onto the armor, but he ignored it as more drones came on the scene. Limbs, blood and guts went flying. Soon the room was awash with carnage and Sam moved on to the next His plan was to keep blasting way until he found Derek, or found the queen. But just in case he didn't make it, he had a wildcard. A warrior with 6 arms tried t grab him from behind and impale him with its tail. It couldn't get through the armor however and he shot it over his shoulder. He dropped the mag from his shotgun, loading in a new one. A warrior dropped from above, stabbing its claws stab through a weak point in the armor. Sam hissed as its claw tips drew blood. Its inner mouth snapped at his faceplate, glancing off. He grabbed the small appendage, knocked it down to the ground , and stomped it's chest until it coughed acid. It stopped moving, causing him to let go of it. Acid blood covered the E.R.B.A but did little damage. Sam was wearing it because not only could it survive a large explosion unscathed, it was also designed to be resistant to chemical agents. He moved deeper in. Just as he entered a new room, a thin figure jumped in front of him, smashing his helmet lights on the way down. He was now blind except for his HUD. He chinned the activation key for the visual radar. Now he could see in complete darkness, just in time to see a woman stab something into the knee plate. The armor collapsed, a joint weakened. This was trouble.

Erza ran into the storage chamber in time to see Zemaret stab a bone knife into the knee of the invader. Drara jumped on them from behind, She was pried a acid weakened plate lose from the shoulder, before her tail stabbed into it. The armored man roared, dropping his weapon. He tossed a round object which burst into bright light. When her eyes recovered he saw that he had Zemaret pinned underneath his foot, her arms under her back. He smashed a rock against Drara's head. The girl fell to the ground, the man aiming the muzzle of his weapon at her head. "I want Derek, and I want him now. Otherwise Her face gets grilled." Erza wondered at this. Who would have come here for Derek. Sera would have come for sure, that was her plan, but this person was a man. Could it possibly be her mate. That seemed the most likely situation. She heard something he didn't. He was still shouting when a massive tail slammed into him from the side. Quntara stood up, pulling herself from the tunnel she was in. She watched the intruder crumple from the wall he'd collided with. Erza walked over to him, undoing the latches on the helmet. As she lifted it blood dribbled. She knew it, he was Sera's mate.

Sam coughed. That tail had completely blindsided him. He had at least 4 broken ribs and was pretty sure one of his lungs was punctured. The armor could taken explosions point blank, but it hadn't been designed to take the force of getting hit by a speeding truck. His helmet was lifted off, and he looked at Erza. Trying to speak the only thing +that left his mouth was a stream of blood. "Did you really think she wouldn't be mad. She was going to come here herself after the baby was born, but I came instead." Quntara leaned her face closer. " Tell me man, why did u come here, to rescue the other human. Is that why you killed 3 dozen of my children. ANSWER ME!" Sam spluttered blood again before laughing. " I came here to protect my wife and child. I know that if you went for her once, you'll go again and again until you have her. "Sera was born anew from my blood, If I summon her, then she must come." Sam's vision was blurring, he reached for the helmet, Erza still holding it. He grabbed the lip, and pulled the picture out. Although blood spattered it, the features of Sera and the baby were unmarred. He reached to his belt, clicking a button on the largest capsule on it. As a red light began flashing brighter Erza backed off hurriedly. "Human, What did you do?" Sam grinned as he fell to the side. " Making sure you stay the fuck off my world." He, however, was not conscious to see Derek deactivate the thermal grenade.

Derek let out a breath he'd been holding. 7 seconds later and everything in the tunnels for a hundred feet would have been fried. He kneeled by Sam to check his pulse. It was fading rapidly. He pulled the armor off, then took Sam into the only room with electronic equipment. Erza followed him, listening to his instructions as he tried to use basic combat aid. She knew just as well as he did, if Sera's mate died. Their would be no stopping her fury.

* * *

**I'm back and ready get this series back on track.**


	8. Scolding

Sam was living through a dream. He was back in the apartment with Sera and the baby. Sera was cooking while he played with the child. 'Sam can you bring Liz over here?" For a second he felt something was wrong then passed it off. He took their daughter over to Sera, who sat her on the counter top before stirring a pot. As he walked back to the tale she grabbed his hand and kissed him. Her tail slipped from under her pants and wrapped around him, bringing him tight against her. He looked at the appendage, and felt that something wasn't right. The tip of Sera's tail had a saw knife tip, not a spear. Before his mind could think further. The baby started crying, causing Sera to let go and attend to the child. His suspicion was forgotten for now, but it niggled at the back of his head.

Erza was sweating from the effort. She'd looked in his head, and constructed a dream from his memories. While she had done that, Derek had managed to stabilize him and fix his breathing. But it was bad, he needed to see a doctor, and the whole time the queen had watched. "Erza, Derek, what do you plan to do with him. I believe that as Erza said, if he dies, it will be war. But while I want to protect my children, I will not forgive him for killing so many. There will be a cost."Derek turned to her. "He came here because of me. Sera would have come here herself, but he came instead. I need to get him to a doctor, if i don't he'll die for sure. He's got a transponder, which will bring a rescue ship. They'll take him to safety. But' I have to go with him." Erza whirled on him. "No you staying here, with me." Derek's head shook. Sera won't believe that you just let him go." Erza knew thi, but she didn't want her mate to go. As derek lifted Sam up gently, Erza was stuck on what to do.

Johanes pulled the dropship over the transponder was located. Using the under hull cameras, he saw 3 people, 2 men and a women. The bay opened and the jump master dropped the rope. First the wounded man was pulled up, then the woman, and the other man. Just as they were about to take off, the jump master screamed into his mic. " Get us the fuck out of here." Johanes looked down to find a black horde racing to them. Setting the thrusters to max, he burned through the atmosphere.

Erza and Derek were in the back while a medic looked Sam over. Just as Derek let loose a breath, a vidcom opened up behind him. " SAM! Derek turned to look, seeing his sister on the screen, and she looked furious. Her attention was focused solely on Sam. It took her a second to realize he was down. "Sam, Sam, SAM. Derek grabbed Erza and got out of sight of the camera. The medic started describing Sam's injuries to the woman. Erza sat down with Derek, worry filled her mind. This dropped her mental defenses and allowed Derek a look in her mind. Sh was worried for their future together. Derek himself was worried. Why had Quntara let them leave so easily. That was what had him worried.

Sera ended the vidcom, her head in her hands. She had been furious at Sam for leaving, but now she was just worried. She'd be able to be angry at him later, but first he had to survive. Little Gabriel started crying in the baby room. Sera rushed over to her, comforting her daughter. She got a bottle from the kitchen, soothing her daughter mentally while she drank the milk. The little girls mind was still young, but Sera had shown her pictures of deer, bears, and various animals. Gabriel liked the mental picture of the cartoon alligator the best. For half an hour she rocked her baby until she fell asleep. A few minutes later Sera was asleep right next to her daughter on the couch.

Sam was watching tv, Sera cooking his favorite meal. His feeling of unease had grown. Something wasn't right. Sera had called the baby Liz. Sera hated the name Elizabeth. She also called chicken casserole his favorite. But that wasn't true. She had her hair in a bun, but Sera didn't like that when she was cooking. The thing that bugged him the most, the apartment was reversed. The bedrooms were to the right when you entered. But now they were to the left. The tingling in his head started burning. No this wasn't right. Something was wrong. He ran to the door opening it to find only darkness. He looked back to see that Sera hadn't moved. Sam looked back out, and took a step.

Sam, in the outside world, had started convulsing. Erza tried connecting to his mind only to be rebuffed. There was a wall stopping her. Derek held her hand as they watched together. The medics worked on Sam, injecting sedatives and stabilizing him. Erza was scared. Sera would destroy her for this. Derek hugged her tight. At least this made her feel better.

At the spaceport, as the ship touched down a medical team took Sam to the hospital. Sera was waiting there with Gabe. Sam had a punctured lung, internal bleeding, a broken leg, 2 fractured ribs, 3 broken. Derek and Erza had made sure to try to sneak away, but as soon as they got away from the hospital into the trees, they'd been surrounded by xenomorphs, all of them looking quite angry and Erza. Worst of all, Tarturus was there too, keeping an eye on them. Sera must have really pulled out all the stops to get him to obey her. After a bit, they started pushing the two of them, if they were heading to Sera's place, it'd be a long walk.

Sera was sitting on her throne/command chair when her xenomorphs escorted Derek and Erza in. Both were forced to kneel on the ground in front of her. Derek tried to stand up but was forced back down "Sera I can explain, Sam had" " I DON'T CARE WHAT SAM DID! You will tell me what happened, you will tell me why I SHOULDN'T TEAR HER CLAWS OUT AND KICK HER OUT A GODDAMN AIRLOCK!" Derek felt her words, both physically and mentally. He could tell she was really mad because her eyes were black. Erza cringed, as did Nora who stood behind Sera. "Nora, go take care of Gabe, Now." Nora hurried, running from the room. Sera grabbed Erza by the throat, slamming her against a wall. Derek tried to stand again, only to be slammed down. "Tell me. Why did you take my little brother, why is my husband in the fucking hospital, and WHY SHOULDN'T I KILL RIGHT HERE." Erza tried to speak, but Sera was choking her. " I was thinking of giving you a chance like i did with Nora. She turned out fine, she's even getting to the level of a normal girl her age." Sera threw Erza against the opposite wall. Erza was shocked. She was supposed to be the strongest physically of the hybrids, but Sera had more strength and far more experience then her. Sera pinned her with a foot and before she could blink, the tip of Sera's tail was a hair's breadth from her eye. "Now I'm going to get the whole story. And if your lying to me. Your dead.

"Ah ah aaaahhhhhhhhh" Tommy listened to the scream of his father as the monster tore him apart. His mother held him tight, both hiding in the panic room in the basement. Just outside the door, the creature was tearing Rick Tomlinson limb from limb. Minutes before they had been eating dinner, when their herd of Grons had started making a ruckus. Rick had gone out, only to run back inside bloody, telling them to hide. A violent crash from upstairs had sent them all down to the basement. Rick had grabbed his rifle. He never had a chance to fire as he was ripped apart. It was silent now. Toms mother looked through the peephole, seeing nothing. Slowly she unlocked the metal door, but before he last lock was undone, the door was ripped out and something dragged his mother into the dark. She didn't even scream as her neck was snapped. The monster slowly crept into the light of the panic room. Tommy saw the four arms, the banana head, and the 3 tails wagging. He screamed as the thing dragged him into the dark while it screeched. The next morning all the police found were the mutilated bodies of Rick and Sherry Tomlinson and a dozen bloody corpses of Grons.

When the two of them had gotten done telling the whole story, Sera had Derek and Erza thrown in separate rooms. Erza had tried to connect mentally to Derek, but Sera had immediately cut her off. Now Sera was sitting in her living room, holding Gabe. The hospital had called earlier, telling her the news. Sam would be home in a week. But he couldn't do any physical activities, or move fast for a few weeks. Sera had been relieved when he spoke to her on the phone. Gabe started crying, causing Sera to start rocking her. The phone rang. Nora grabbed it and brought. it to her. It was Colonel Yusel. "Sera, we've got a bug problem." Sera sighed "Can't the marines handle it." "It's not that kind of problem. Your gonna want to hear this."

* * *

**Hey guys wassup. Heres the next chap of Broken chain. Hope u enjoy. And please check out my upcoming Original sotry Crimson on fictionpress. until next time c ya.**


	9. Update on the posting of chapters

I honestly forgot all about this story and started working on some others on fictionpress and archive of our own since no one ever read this but I guess aliens is getting popular again so I can start updating if more people read and make it worth the ever to update this story.


	10. It's about time!

Sera looked over the reports that Colonel Yusel had sent her. Random slaughter of live stock, the victims torn apart with only the children taken. If a normal bug was doing this it would have taken the victims to be hosts, leaving the livestock to eat later. Whatever was doing this was killing anything it saw at random. What she didn't get was why it was taking only the children alive and that was behavior she'd never seen. In her honest opinion it wasn't a xenomorph that was causing the killings but likely some kind of rogue wild animal. The only reason it had really been passed to her was the residual xenomorphic DNA left at each scene. She picked up the phone to call Yusel back. "I'm going to need more information if I'm going to decide what it is. I really don't think its a bug, it could be some kind of mutant or wild animal but it doesn't fit the normal MO of a xenomorph. Get me some more concrete evidence then I can do something about it." She hung up to hear Sam groan and Gabe wail in the living room. She walked into see see him rocking their daughter with a pained expression. " I'm turning into a real couch potato since the doctors won't let me move or lay down. A person can only watch so many Black King reruns before going insane." She took the baby from him, dropping onto the cushion beside him. " I'm the one who makes who you sit all day long on doctors orders." Wrapping Gabe tightly she cuddled up closer to Sam despite his groans. Although, she couldn't help but feeling like she forgot something.

On the lower level were the cells of Erza and Derek. Even through 10 feet of concrete he was starting to hear her thoughts. He couldn't talk back yet but he was sure it was just time needed to fix that. "Derek, we need to find a way to get out of these rooms. Your sister's blocking my link to anything else but I don't think she's sensed ours yet. " Even as she talked she felt his hunger as well as her own. Their captor had obviously forgotten to feed them. Through their link she watched the television in in room through his eyes since she didn't have one. A leopard was about to pounce on a antelope when the signal was cut. " Ok you two I'm letting you out but you are not leaving this floor and your sleeping in separate rooms." Sera's mental voice crashed on her like a tidal wave. The door opened to let her out, several drones surrounding them to take them upstairs. Nora opened the door to let them in, the smell of food filling their senses. Sam and Sera were sitting at a set table with their daughter on Sera's lap. Derek and Erza sat next to each other, eating when Sera motioned for them too. "I'm going to set a few ground rules because I have to be in town alot for the next few days so rule 1. You will sleep in separate rooms, not together. Your allowed to use your mind link but I'll be watching it carefully. Rule 2, either of you try to leave My drones will be the crap out of you, then I'll beat the crap out of you. Final rule, you are to do anything Sam asks. If he wants you to wear a tutu and a pink bra while dancing like a idiot you better do it. " Gabe started coughing so Sera took her to her room, leaving all of them alone at the table. " Well since she has to leave by twelve we can get the apartment neat. Erza you can start sweeping while Derek can mop." Both of them sat there with blank faces as if they didn't understand what he said. Sera's voice echoed from the other room, banging off the floor. "What did I just say. So quit gawking and move your asses NOW!" Both of them jumped from their chairs to grabbed the mop and broom with the sound of hurried cleaning filling the room.

"Thank you all for coming to this meeting. We're here to discuss the recent problems that have been occurring around the system lately. Present today is I Colonel Yusel of the USCM, Doctor Marco Leander who is head of research on xenobiology, Robby Menaul head of Local planetary security and finally Sera Slotzkin. As everyone here has been informed under pain of confinement in a maximum security penitentiary for life, Sera has the ability to command xenomorphs, the result of a new infection by xenomorph genetic material by a queen. The details are in the files that have been handed to you and are to be destroyed upon completion of reading. Now lets get to the point of this meeting." Sera listened as The colonel went through several slides that detailed the strange attacks as well as the brutal beheadings of several crime lords on nearby planets. "The beheadings we believe are committed by one of the yautja, a species that hunts dangerous prey for sport and honor. We have very little footage/photographs of them due to their cloaking technology and stealth. They are much more advanced of us technological wise and the average specimen appears to stand around 7 feet. They can easily beat a human in all physical activities. It's been observed that most follow a strict honor code while some break this code. other then that we don't have much more information." While all this happened Sera gathered intel from her network of drones that she had around the area. She watched as a woman got robbed only for the perpetrator to get hit by a car, a cat chase a dog away from its meal, and strangely enough one of her drones was watching too people fuck like rabbits through their window. The meeting continued on and on to the point she was so bored she focused entirely on her network. She had to be shaken back to reality after the meeting ended by Yusel. "Sera, Sera wake up. Meetings over for the day and you can go home. " She got up to leave as he called out to her while leaving himself. "I'll get some more information on those killings. Pretty damn sure its some kinda bug." By the time she got through the security checkpoints and sign out it was turning dark. She got in her truck and was about to reverse when a masked man ran up to the car. "Out the car bitch I want your wallet and cards. Try anything and your dead." He of course didn't notice the being rising behind him. "Buddy you don't know how bad you just fucked yourself."

In their apartment Sam was bottle feeding Gabe while Erza and Derek mopped the kitchen tiles and cleaned the cabinets. "Man you guys are helping me scratch so many things off my bucket list. Wish I had two happy willing helpers before today." Contrary to what he said they were neither happy nor willing. When that last task was done they were allowed to go to their separate rooms. Derek could feel some anger coming from Erza. "GAAAHHH. If your sister wasn't stronger then me then we wouldn't be doing all this. Why didn't she come instead of Sam to Quntara's hive." Derek heard her mental words and could have told her the answer but they both already knew it. Sera couldn't have come at the time because of her pregnancy. Erza felt Sera's presence coming closer, a slight cheer in her mental state. The stronger mind connected to hers, Erza unable to hide any thoughts from her. "Sam's told me how you children behaved today so for a reward I'll let you outside tomorrow." Derek's psychic ability was, despite being weak, strong enough to her his sister's mind and he did not have a good feeling about what she meant. "Tomorrow me and Sam are heading to the doctors office and you guys will be doing some of my errands." Again, Derek did not have a good feeling about this.

Finally after years of searching he'd found her. When the report of serpents acting strangely had come in he knew it had to be her. He'd complete his long mission the elder had given him and gain great honor, or die trying. He pressed several commands into his gauntlet, a small metallic fly obeying as it entered the hive. He watched as its metallic eyes recorded all it saw. It descended down several flights of stairs, landing outside a door. Before anything could be done the door opened and the drone was crushed under a thick boot. But he saw her, in its last seconds of operation the drone looked through the open door and saw her in the background. The female ooman serpent queen. At last he, Quick Blade would achieve victory.

* * *

**Hey guys I know its kinda short. I made it so that I could get it out faster since on on a tight schedule. Please like and review and check out these links to my other stories. Like and review those as well please. Hope you enjoy reading and I'll update again soon. See ya.**

** /works/8222876/chapters/18845624**

** s/3280615/1/Crimson-Soul**


	11. Notice

to all the people who enjoy my story, I apologize that I have barely updated and it will be longer still. Im currently working on schoolwork as well as a secret project that im planning on getting published. Another problem is that their simply isn't enough interest to keep progressing this story any more. I apologize to you guys.


	12. Another notice for all readers, pls read

Hey guys another notice. If can can manage to get reader numbers back up on this story I will continue it. Another thing to know is that My all original story, Crimson Soul, will be leaving fiction press to under go a massive overhaul and polishing as it is one story I will try to get published in the future. the rough draft form will be moving to Archive of our own on which i have another story based on fallout which is rather popular. the links are below.

s/3280615/1/Crimson-Soul

/works/8222876/chapters/18845624


End file.
